Sun and Moon
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Sun and Moon are born into a family of loners. When their parents are killed by Twolegs, they set off to find FrostClan, the place their mother told them stories about. When they are accepted into FrostClan, a mysterious string of murders begin to take place, and Sun and Moon are accused. Will the siblings be able to find the killer, or will they be killed as well? (Please Enjoy!)
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to, "The Sun and Moon." I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Don't worry, dear!" A tom's voice called out to his mate. "It's almost over. Just a little longer!" He was an average looking cat, with a pure white pelt and bright green eyes.

The tom's mate lay sprawled out in front of him, panting heavily. She was in full-blown labor, trying to force her kits out of her. She was a very pretty gray she-cat with light blue eyes, but those eyes were dull now and full of pain. It was all she could do not to screech out her agony. But that would only attract attention, and neither her nor her mate wanted that.

Finally, after a few more minutes of labor, two small kits were nestled beside the she-cat's belly.

The tom touched his nose lightly to her ear, purring softly. "They are beautiful, Cinder." He murmured, and the she-cat nodded happily in agreement.

"You will make a wonderful father, my dear Snowflake."

One kit, a she-kit, had a pelt as black as night, and faint white dots could be seen on her back.

Her brother had a completely opposite pelt color. His was a fiery orange, the brightest that their parents had ever seen.

"I know what we will name them." Cinder announced, touching the she-kit lightly with her tail. "She will be forever known as Moon, for her pelt that is as black as the night sky, and the faint white dots that resemble the stars."

Cinder turned to Moon's brother, smiling softly as he squirmed around, trying to find his mother's milk. "And he will be known as Sun, for the color of his pelt is as bright, if not brighter, than the giant ball of fire that hangs in the daytime sky."

As if to agree with Cinder's choice of names, Sun and Moon both let out small mewls, making Snowflake purr in amusement.

"Well, I'm going to go out and find some prey." Snowflake mewed, standing up and licking Cinder's ear lovingly. "I'll be back soon, my love."

Cinder nodded sleepily, closing her eyes and curling herself around her kits. Snowflake trekked off into the forest, searching for a mouse or two to bring back to his mate. He couldn't believe that he was a new father!

But, Snowflake would never return. All that would be left of him would be a blood-stained, white body. Cinder had never heard the gunshot that had ended her mate's life as she slept.

She also never heard the frustrated voices of the Twolegs who had shot him, mistaking his white fur for that of a rabbit's.

Sun and Moon squealed as the shot rang out, but Cinder didn't notice.

"It's nothing, my little kits," she whispered comfortingly, "just get back to sleep."

* * *

**And that concludes the prologue. On to the first chapter! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ha!" Sun squeaked as Moon slapped her paw on to her brother's tail. "I've got you now!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sun shot back, whipping around and turning to face Moon. Moon squealed, losing her balance and falling flat on her face.

"Hey!" Moon turned to Cinder, looking up at her mother with sadness in her eyes. "Mother, Sun made me fall down!" She complained, sticking her tongue out at Sun as her brother piped up in defiance.

"Did not! She's just a big liar!" Sun whined, charging toward Moon. "I'll get you for this!"

Moon squealed, running around Cinder in circles, Sun on her heels.

"Kits!" Cinder mewed, making the siblings come to a skidding halt beside her. "Calm down, please. And lower-"

"Yeah yeah," Sun sighed softly, rolling his eyes. "Lower our voices."

Cinder smiled, nuzzling Sun's cheek. "I only ask that because I don't want you two to get hurt." She nudged her son gently. "Now, go play."

Sun nodded, charging toward Moon again.

Cinder watched her kits run off. They had grown so much in the past two moons. Sun's eyes were a beautiful leaf green color, just like his father, Snowflake's. Moon shared Cinder's blue eyes, though they sparkled more and had a darker shade. Soon, they would be old enough to learn about the hunters that roamed around. And, perhaps even the mysterious Clan cats that lived deeper in the forest.

Cinder shuddered at the thought of Twolegs possibly harming her precious kits. She and Snowflake had run away from the Twolegs to have a family all their own, with no interference from Twolegs. And now, it seemed that they were in even more trouble out in the forest than they were in their household. She knew that the Twolegs hadn't meant to kill Snowflake, but their poor eyesight and idiotic decisions had made them believe that cats in the forest were actually rabbits running around.

Her mind drifted to Snowflake. He had been shot two moons ago, and the memory of finding his dead body was still fresh in Cinder's mind. But as far as Sun and Moon were concerned, Snowflake had simply left to search for his parents. Sure, it was a terrible lie, but kits at this age were bound to believe anything their mother told them.

"Mother!" Sun's voice snapped Cinder out of her thoughts. "I smell something funny over here."

Cinder rushed over to the spot where Sun and Moon sat. The two kits were staring at a bunch of leaves at the edge of the forest, Sun occasionally dipping his head down to take a whiff of the strange scent.

"What is it?" Moon asked curiously, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "It smells awful!"

Cinder's eyes widened as she recognized the scent. "Twolegs..." She whispered.

"Two... What?" Sun asked, turning his head to Cinder. "What's that?"

"Um..." Cinder swept her paws over the leaves to erase the scent with her own. "Nothing. It's nothing you should be worried about."

Sun was about to ask another question, but Moon swept her tail over his mouth to silence him. "Stop asking mother questions!" She snapped at her brother, "She said don't worry, so stop worrying!"

Sun glared at Moon, but he chose to ignore her and not start an argument. "Mother, I'm tired." He complained, yawning loudly. Moon did the same, her eyelids fluttering.

Cinder smiled softly, nudging her kits on to their paws. "Go to the den, then. We should all be getting some sleep."

* * *

"Mother, tell us a story." Sun murmured, yawning again as he and Moon settled in the moss that covered their small den's floor.

The den was actually an abandoned badger den, and it was large enough to let all three cats sleep comfortably. Well, a full-grown she-cat and two kits sleep comfortably.

Cinder sat down, sighing as she tried to think of a story to tell. "Alright, how about I tell you about the Clan cats?" She offered, and Sun and Moon nodded their heads excitedly.

Cinder cleared her throat, beginning the story of how the Clans came to be. "In the beginning, there was a cat named Frost, and he created the Clan known as FrostClan..."

After Cinder began the part about the Warrior Code, Sun and Moon had already fallen asleep. Cinder had been taught the story when she was younger, so she knew it by heart.

"Well, this part can wait until tomorrow." She murmured, licking her kits' heads gently before curling up and settling down herself.

She took several glances out of the entrance of the den though, just in case. She never knew when Twolegs would trample into their home. She just hoped that her kits would be safe until adulthood. That was all that Cinder cared about.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back soon for a new one! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone! Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warrior Cats. All I own are my OCs. **

* * *

The moon still hung high in the sky, its full glow sending down an eerie beam of white light on the den that Cinder and her kits shared.

Cinder lifted her head, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the gloom of the night. She took a few whiffs of the air, and her breath suddenly quickened as she scented something dangerous and frightening.

"Kits!" She whispered harshly, nudging her kits frantically to wake them up. Sun and Moon lifted their heads, yawning and looking around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Moon asked, and she was quickly silenced with a flick of Cinder's tail across her cheek.

"Be quiet." Cinder murmured, and Sun and Moon nodded hesitantly. Being quiet when you were a kit wasn't easy.

"I'm going to go out and scare them off." Cinder mewed softly, slowly standing up and padding toward the den entrance. Before she left, she glanced back at her kits. "If anything should go wrong..." Cinder trailed off, shaking her head. "No, nothing will go wrong. Don't worry."

With that, she disappeared into the darkness of night. Moon scrambled out of the nest that she and her brother shared, and she stumbled toward the entrance.

"What are you doing?!" Sun hissed. "Mother said to be quiet!"

"But she never said we couldn't move out of the nest." Moon pointed out, and Sun rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I still think it's a bad-"

Angry yowls and hisses could be heard outside of the den, along with confused and frightened yowls coming from an unknown creature outside.

"Ew!" Moon snorted in disgust as she tasted the air. "They must be those weird creatures who made the leaves smell funny!"

"Would you be quiet?! Something's going on with mother!" Sun tried to sound as threatening as he could. Moon narrowed her eyes, turning her head away in defiance.

Only the sound of a loud bang made her swing her head back around.

"What was that?" Sun whispered, his fur fluffing up in fear. "Was it mother?"

Moon pricked her tiny ears, listening for any sort of noise outside of the den. All she heard were the stomping footsteps of the strange creatures, but she heard no sounds coming from her mother.

"Mother!" Moon cried, racing out of the den. It didn't take her very long to realize what she was seeing in front of her. Blood rushed out onto the ground, staining her paws and making them feel sticky. Moon's eyes were wide with shock, and she backed away slowly.

She padded back into the den, staring at her brother as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mother is dead." She whispered, and the two kits huddled together, crying their hearts out in grief.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Check back soon for a new one. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

For the next few days, the two kits didn't say much to each other. Sun paced back and forth inside the den, his small tail flicking back and forth anxiously. Moon simply sat in front of her dead mother's body, her eyes wide as she stared blankly at it.

Cinder had been lying there for a while, and her body was already attracting flies and other insects. The glazed-over, distant look in her eyes made the kits even more unsettled.

"Moon..." Sun nudged his sister gently, trying to get her to snap out of her trance. Moon didn't budge.

"Moon..." Sun nudged her again, a little harder this time. Still, Moon didn't move.

"MOON!" Sun shouted in Moon's ear, causing her to fall backward, squealing.

"That wasn't nice, Sun!" Moon mewed, and Sun immediately began to regret what he had done. He hadn't realized how bad Moon really looked. Tears still stained Moon's cheeks, and her fur was unkempt and filthy. Sun had at least bothered to try to groom himself.

Something that the kits couldn't deny was that they were both starving. Sun had gone forging for the small berries Cinder had told them about in one of her stories, but he had chickened out halfway through his search for fear of the creatures that had killed his mother.

"Sun, we have to go." Moon murmured, pressing her muzzle into her brother's shoulder.

"Go?" Sun echoed, tilting his head. "Go where?"

"To FrostClan." Moon meowed, "It's the only place that's safe for us now. Plus, a Clan must have food!"

"Moon, have you forgotten already that mother is dead?" Sun growled, his fur fluffing up in anger, an emotion that he didn't know he could feel.

"No, of course I haven't." Moon replied huffily, "But... What other choice do we have? We can't just sit here and starve to death."

"But-" Sun began, but an angry swipe of Moon's paw connecting with his cheek cut him off.

"Fine!" Moon snapped, standing and shaking out some leaves that were stuck in her soft pelt. "I'm going to find FrostClan, and if you want to come with me, then come."

She padded toward the edge of the forest, flicking her tiny tail back and forth. Sun watched her go, his throat closing up in grief at the thought of losing his sister along with his mother.

He watched as a soft breeze stirred Moon's pelt, and he realized that her fur was still pretty much just fluff. Moon wouldn't last a day in the forest by herself. A fox would probably find her before she could even try and find FrostClan. Before he knew it, Moon was gone.

Sun took one last glance at Cinder's body, then got up and raced after Moon. His sister didn't get very far.

"Sun, help!" She wailed, and Sun could immediately see what was troubling her. Moon's paw had been caught in some brambles, and the little she-kit was desperately trying to pull her limb free. If Sun left her like this, by nightfall, Moon would be nothing more than food for a hungry predator.

"Don't worry, I'll help!" Sun rushed over to his sister's side, tugging at the brambles with his teeth. When that didn't work, he tried to use his paws. That didn't seem to help either.

Moon was whimpering now, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again. "Sun, help me, please!" She cried.

"Can't you see I'm trying?!" Sun snapped, clearly irritated. "Now stop complaining and squirming, or I'll leave you here!"

Moon quickly shut her mouth at that threat.

Sun worked on the brambles for what seemed like forever, but no matter how hard he tried, his sister's paw wouldn't come loose. If Cinder was around, she would have been able to get Moon free in only a few heartbeats.

After some time, Sun sighed, sitting down. "I'm sorry, Moon. I can't get your paw free."

Moon's eyes widened. "But, you can't just leave me here!" She yowled.

"Do you two need some help with that?" A deep voice coming from behind Sun made the orange furred kit go rigid in fear. He could see Moon's eyes light up as she saw the stranger.

"Get out of here, you rogue!" Sun spat, wheeling around to face the cat. He immediately regretted doing that. This tom was twice, if not three times his size, with a thick, white pelt and gleaming green eyes.

"Sun, shut up! That's no rogue!" Moon's eyes glittered dreamily as she gazed at the Tom. "That's a FrostClan warrior!"

The cat chuckled, bending down so he was eye level with Moon. "You are correct, young one."

Sun narrowed his eyes. "Just help her, then go!"

The tom nodded, smiling down at Sun, not fazed at all by the kit's warning. You are certainly a feisty one." Using his teeth, he was able to unravel the brambles and free Moon's paw with ease.

Moon scrambled away from the brambles and stood by Sun. Admiration welled up inside of her as she gazed at her rescuer. "Thank you." She mewed, dipping her black head in respect.

The tom laughed, flicking his tail. "It was nothing. A kit must be helped when in need. That's the Warrior Code."

Sun gasped when the words "Warrior Code" were spoken. This cat really was a FrostClan warrior. He had to be!

"By the way, I'm Icestar, the noble leader of FrostClan." Icestar meowed, raising his tail in pride. "Now that I've told you both my name, why don't you tell me yours?"

Moon wasted no time in blurting out her name. "I'm Moon, daughter of Cinder and Snowflake, and sister of Sun!" She nudged Sun's shoulder, then added in a whisper to Icestar, "This is my brother right here!"

Sun nodded, though he still eyed Icestar warily. "I'm Sun."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Icestar smiled in a friendly way. "Where are your parents, little ones? I didn't know that loners would be so careless as to let their kits roam around in the forest unsupervised."

Sun hissed sharply. "Our parents are not irresponsible!" He snapped. Then, he added more quietly, "Our father left us when we were born, and our mother was killed by some strange creatures a few days ago."

"Oh, you poor kits." Icestar licked both of their heads in a comforting gesture, and Sun flinched away quickly. He didn't like getting licked by someone he had just met. This could be just a crazy rogue or loner for all he and Moon knew.

"Why don't I take you in to FrostClan?" Icestar offered, "It would be a perfect place for two strong, powerful kits like you to live. You'd be happy there, and well fed. And-"

"No way!" Sun's mew cut into Icestar's own. "Me and my sister are not-"

"Of course we'll come!" Moon swept her fluffy tail over Sun's mouth to silence him. "We need the Clan to live, so why would we refuse?"

"Excellent." Icestar flicked his tail, a bright smile still on his face. That smile was beginning to creep Sun out. "Just follow me this way, and we will be in FrostClan soon enough. This is the beginning of a new life for you, kits!"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for a new one. Bye bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

Icestar purred as he led Sun and Moon into FrostClan's camp. Sun ducked his head down, trying to avoid the curious and confused stares that he and Moon were receiving. Strange new scents overwhelmed him, and he felt like he would faint if he didn't get away from the Clan.

The dens these cats had were weird to Sun. They were made of sticks and ferns woven together, and moss lined the floors of each one. Leaves were stuffed into some shelves in one of the dens, and Sun could hear the soft mewling of kits in another. His heart ached with sadness as the sound reminded him of his mother, Cinder.

_"If only she could be here to see this." _Sun thought sullenly.

Moon, however, was beaming with happiness. She didn't seem to notice the looks she was getting, and Sun supposed that was a good thing. If Moon did happen to notice, her short temper would probably flare up, and that would only cause trouble for them. Sun knew that Clan cats were too fond of loners, thanks to Cinder's stories. They had to make the best possible impression if they were going to get accepted.

"Cats of FrostClan, gather to hear my words!" Icestar yowled, and Sun gasped softly as he saw the leader jump up on to a large, gray, flat rock in the center of camp.

Even more cats filed out of the strange dens, and now Moon was shying away from the many pairs of eyes as well. They both felt small and inadequate in comparison to the noble Clan cats they had heard about in stories.

"These kits have been orphaned, their parents killed by the Twoleg hunters that roam our forests." Icestar meowed, and gasps of shock and sympathy rose throughout the Clan. Some, however, seemed to feel resentful toward Sun and Moon.

"Ugh, I thought they smelled odd." An old, dark brown she-cat with dull amber eyes said, a little too loudly.

"That's Barkpelt." Icestar murmured to Sun and Moon, "She's a bitter old elder, but once you get to know her, she's very kind."

"I feel that it is my duty to care for these kits." Icestar continued, "Therefore, I will be taking these kits into the Clan. They shall be trained as apprentices, and then made warriors when I see that they have made progress."

"Wow, did you hear that, Sun?" Moon whispered, "We are going to become warriors! Oh, I wish mother could see this!"

Sun didn't know what to say. He was too frozen in shock, and this whole thing was moving too quickly for his liking. But, he didn't necessarily want to complain. A warrior! This was more exciting than he thought it would be.

"Icestar, I have to object to this!" A large, black tom stood up from the crowd, his blue eyes gleaming with some unreadable emotion that Sun didn't like.

Icestar looked surprised. He obviously didn't expect for one of his Clanmates to not want this. "Oh, and why is that, Hawkheart?"

The tom named Hawkheart rolled his eyes. "You know very well why, Icestar. And, I'm sure almost all the cats gathered here feel the same way I do."

He lashed his tail angrily before continuing, "First off, they are loners! Loners do not belong anywhere near a Clan. They feed off of us like savages, and don't do any work themselves! They might as well be kittypets."

Moon flinched at the kittypet comment, and Sun cringed a bit himself. Hawkheart seemed to notice this reaction, and a smirk crawled on to his face. "Oh, I see now... Your parents were kittypets then? Ha! How pathetic."

A she-cat stood up now, her pelt a silvery blue color and her eyes a sharp amber hue. She turned to Hawkheart, hissing. "How dare you, Hawkheart?" She snapped, "These kits have the right to be here, no matter what your mouse-brained mind might think. They didn't decide to become kits to loners! So leave them alone, would you?"

"Hey, stay out of this, Dawnberry!" Hawkheart unsheathed his claws, snapping his jaws in the air as a challenge. "I'm not above fighting she-cats, even if they are the deputy!"

"That is enough from both of you!" Icestar roared, making Hawkheart and Dawnberry cringe a bit, their ears flattening out of instinct. "These kits will be raised here, whether you like it or not. I am leader of FrostClan, and my word is law!"

"Y-Yes, Icestar..." Dawnberry muttered, and Hawkheart turned his head indignantly.

"Anyway," Icestar continued, flicking his tail toward Sun and Moon, "Since these kits are not six moons yet, they will be staying in the nursery until they have reached the proper age of an apprentice."

Icestar jumped down from the rock, padding toward a dark gray she-cat with pretty green eyes. Her belly was swollen with unborn kits, and she looked ready to give birth at any moment.

"Silverfur," Icestar addressed the pregnant queen respectfully, "Do you mind watching over these kits? It will give you experience for when you give birth to your own."

Silverfur hesitated for a moment, looking over at Sun and Moon warily. "Alright..." She mewed, though she didn't seem like she was too keen on the idea of raising two loner kits. "I'll do it."

Icestar nodded, purring. "Well, I believe that this meeting has come to an end." He raised his white head, yowling to the sky. "You are all dismissed!"

* * *

**So, Sun and Moon have been accepted into FrostClan. What will happen next? Check back soon to find out! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter, chapter 5!**

* * *

"Hey, Sun! Wake up already!" A loud voice practically yowled into Sun's ear, making him wake immediately. Moon was standing over him, her eyes sparkling. "Come on, get up! We turn six moons today!"

"It's about time." Sun heard Silverfur mutter. Her kits, Littlekit, Cloudkit, and Waterkit had been born a week ago, their eyes having yet to open. The queen was probably sick of having to look after Sun and Moon, along with her own kits.

"Come on, let's go outside!" Moon raced out of the den, and Silverfur let out a hiss of annoyance as the energetic kit trampled over her gray tail. Sun couldn't help but laugh.

The kits had been part of FrostClan for four moons now, and Cinder had just become a distant memory for them. Silverfur wasn't the best mother, but they had learned to fend for themselves, so life in the Clan was fairly easy.

They had even managed to make a few friends with the warriors and apprentices. Dawnberry, the she-cat that had defended Sun and Moon when they were first introduced into the Clan, had taken a liking to the kits. She had even shown them some basic fighting techniques during her spare time, much to Moon's delight. Sun hoped that Dawnberry would become Moon's mentor when the time came. The two had certainly bonded a lot.

The apprentices had bonded with them as well, Treepaw and Snowpaw especially. They were always giving Sun and Moon tips on hunting and fighting techniques that they had learned from their mentors, Jayheart and Wolfeye.

But, many of the cats in FrostClan resented them. Hawkheart and Barkpelt had become especially hostile toward them, often going so far as to chase Sun and Moon from the fresh-kill pile and taking the best prey for themselves.

Sun had to admit, though, that the cat he admired the most was Icestar. He was a strong, courageous cat, with a noble heart and a kind personality. It was everything Sun could ever hope to be when he grew older.

"Hey, Sun!" The medicine cat of FrostClan, Mintcloud, called Sun over and away from Moon. "Mind giving me a hand with sorting these herbs?"

Sun shrugged, nodding and picking up a few of the leaves with his teeth. "Where do you want them?" He asked, his voice muffled.

"Just stick them in the shelf over there." Mintcloud flicked his tail toward one of the shelves in the back of the medicine den, which had been constructed of sticks.

Sun nodded, dragging the herbs over into the den. They smelled and tasted bitter, but he didn't want to sound weak. Icestar's yowl, though, made him drop the herbs and rush out of the den, much to Mintcloud's annoyance.

"Sorry," Sun called over his shoulder, "But this is my ceremony day!"

He skidded to a halt in front of the large gray rock that Icestar sat upon, and settled down next to his sister. Moon purred, nuzzling Sun happily.

"Sun and Moon, you have both reached your sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices." Icestar's deep voice echoed throughout the camp. "Moon, step forward."

Moon wasted no time in standing and stepping forward. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and she trembled uncontrollably as she looked up at Icestar.

"Moon, from this day forward, you shall be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Dawnberry, though I'm sure this will come as no surprise to you. Dawnberry, I hope that you pass on your strength and wisdom to this young apprentice, and make her a strong, noble warrior that this Clan deserves and can be proud of."

Dawnberry stepped forward, nodding in respect. "I will not fail you, Icestar." She bent down to Moonpaw's level, touching her nose to her apprentice's.

"Sun, please come forward." Icestar smiled warmly as the orange pelted Tom stepped forward, though he was more cautious and slow than his sister.

"Sun, from this day forward you will be known as Sunpaw. And I believe that I should be the one to mentor you. May StarClan give me the strength to mentor you well, and teach you the ways of the Clan."

Icestar jumped down from the rock, touching his nose to Sunpaw's as the young apprentice trembled in shock and excitement.

Sunpaw's mind whirled even more as Icestar whispered softly into his ear, "I will make you the greatest warrior FrostClan has ever known, and one that I will be proud to have in my Clan."

Icestar paused before adding, "Together, you and I will make this Clan perfect."

Sunpaw wasn't sure he fully understood what that last part meant.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back soon for a new one, and don't forget to leave a review. Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter! :3**

* * *

Sunpaw paced anxiously outside Icestar's den. His mentor had promised him that they would go out and practice fighting techniques today, something Sunpaw was very eager to do. Moonpaw had told him that she would be exploring the territory with Dawnberry, and that later they would join Icestar and Sunpaw.

After some time, the large white leader emerged from his den, his green eyes glimmering as he gazed down at Sunpaw. "Ready to go, I see." He noted, flicking Sunpaw's ear with his tail good-naturedly.

"I sure am!" Sunpaw exclaimed, his fur fluffing up happily.

Icestar chuckled, nodding toward the camp entrance. "Well then, go on. I'll meet you over there in a moment."

Sunpaw nodded, dashing over toward the entrance and sitting down, trying to be patient as Icestar walked over to Mintcloud to speak with him.

"Hey, Sunpaw!" Moonpaw waved her tail at her brother, Dawnberry doing the same. The two cats walked past him and exited the camp. Sunpaw nodded to both, smiling warmly.

Finally, Icestar padded over to his apprentice. "Let's go!" He mewed, walking out of camp with confident strides. Sunpaw tried to copy his movements, raising his head and tail like the FrostClan leader did.

* * *

"No, no!" Icestar's exasperated tone made Sunpaw flinch. "You are doing that leap all wrong! You are supposed to twist to the left, not the right!"

Sunpaw sighed, "Sorry, I'll try again." He was sure he had done this move at least twenty times, if not more. He was absolutely exhausted.

Moonpaw had joined her brother about an hour ago, with Dawnberry at her side. At least Sunpaw's sister had gotten a break. But why couldn't he get one too?

"Dawnberry!" Icestar called over his deputy with a flick of his tail. "Come here. Let's show our apprentices how this move is done."

Dawnberry raised an eyebrow, padding reluctantly over to her leader. "But, sir... This is only the first day of training, and I think Sunpaw has made some great progr-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Icestar mewed bitterly, "Are you his mentor now too?"

Dawnberry narrowed her eyes, but she shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"That's what I thought." Icestar nodded in satisfaction. "Now, come over here."

Dawnberry sighed softly, walking over to her leader and fluffing out her fur. "Okay, you attack me, and I'll use the defensive moves."

Icestar nodded, hissing and lunging toward Dawnberry. As he did so, he unsheathed his claws, and they glinted sharply in the dying sunlight. yelped in surprise, jumping backward and trying to leap out of the way. No one was supposed to use claws during training, not even the most senior warriors or the leader!

Moonpaw seemed to notice this, and she let out a warning cry. "Hey, that's cheating!"

Sunpaw mentally cursed his sister, wishing she'd keep quiet. Icestar was allowed to do what he wanted, right? So what if warriors couldn't use claws in a training session. A leader was a totally different position in the Clan than a warrior.

Dawnberry let out a yelp, stumbling over a rock and falling onto her back as she tried to avoid her leader's claws. Icestar quickly pinned Dawnberry to the ground, sinking his claws into her shoulders to keep her there. Dawnberry yowled in pain, struggling to free herself. After a while, her fighting died down, and she finally submitted to Icestar.

Moonpaw looked furious. She raced over to where Icestar and Dawnberry were, and she began to pummel her leader's side with her paws, trying to push him off. She didn't use claws though. She wanted to be the bigger cat here.

"No fair, you cheater!" Moonpaw snapped, "Get off of my mentor! No claws allowed! You said it yourself, remember?!"

Icestar scowled, shoving the small apprentice away and jumping off of Dawnberry. It took the deputy a moment to stand again, and when she did, blood trickled down the inside of her shoulders, and smaller scratches littered her side. Moonpaw raced to her side, steadying her.

"And that, Sunpaw," Icestar turned to his wide-eyed apprentice, "Is how you fight like a true warrior."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for a new one. Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter! Sorry if it seems a little rushed. **

* * *

The next day, Moonpaw woke up earlier than most of the Clan. She yawned and stretched her limbs, thankful that she and Sunpaw were the only apprentices at the moment. Moonpaw had all the room she wanted in the Apprentice Den.

She stuck her head outside, inhaling the crisp, cool morning air. Dawn was approaching, and in a few hours, the Clan would be bustling with activity again. All of the dens had sleeping cats in them. Perfect.

Moonpaw scanned the camp, making sure no one was up and about now. She quickly dashed toward the camp entrance, not looking back as she stepped into the forest.

The forest was the only place where Moonpaw felt relaxed and comfortable. Sure, moss-lined dens were nice, but the forest was much more enjoyable to Moonpaw, with its towering trees to protect her from all sides, and the warm prey scents that drifted in the breeze.

The forest took up a large area of land, with oak trees standing at their full height throughout it. Mice, squirrels, and wild birds thrived in the forest, and larger animals, like deer and the occasional fox and badger, ran through it as well.

Moonpaw smiled in contentment, sitting down next to an oak tree and resting against it. She sniffed the air again, expecting to find the rich scents of the wilderness again. But, something else hit her nose as well. The scent of blood, to be exact.

Moonpaw wasn't really familiar with the scent of blood, but when she caught a whiff of it, she let her instincts tell her what it was. It seemed to be coming from a bush not too far away from her. Moonpaw slowly stood up from where she sat and crept toward the bush, her heart hammering in her chest for some reason.

Moonpaw now stood over the bush, the scent of blood nearly overwhelming. She pushed back the branches of the bush with a paw, and immediately wished she hadn't.

There, behind the bush, lay the broken, bloody body of the elderly she-cat, Barkpelt. Blood still trickled out of the elder's throat, which had been torn open with one long gash. Her eyes were glazed and stared up at the sky.

Moonpaw backed away slowly, trying not to gag and wretch. Fear blinded her as she ran back toward camp as fast as her legs could carry her, and she bumped into Sunpaw. The two apprentices both fell to the ground, Sunpaw glaring angrily at Moonpaw.

"What was that for? Are you crazy?" Sunpaw snapped, waiting for a response as Moonpaw trying to regain her breath.

"Barkpelt... Is... Dead!" Moonpaw stammered, her eyes as wide as her brother's.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Bye for now everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Icestar stood on the large rock in the center of camp, trying to calm the panicking cats that stood below him. Some paced back and forth, while others just sat still, their ears flattened in fear.

Hawkheart watched the scene with narrowed eyes filled with suspicion. They occasionally drifted over to Sunpaw and Moonpaw, who looked just as frightened and confused as their Clanmates.

"FrostClan, listen to me!" Icestar yowled, and Dawnberry nodded beside him.

"Yes, please, listen!" She mewed, sighing when none of the cats attempted to pay any attention to what she had to say.

"What are we going to do?!"

"There's a murderer on the loose!"

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"What about the kits?! Who will protect them?!"

"SILENCE!" Hawkheart's voice rang out across the camp, stopping every cat in mid-speech. "This is ridiculous. Why should we be so frightened by two apprentices?"

Icestar raised an eyebrow. "Two apprentices? What in the name of StarClan are you talking about, Hawkheart?"

Hawkheart snorted in contempt. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" He stalked over to where Sunpaw and Moonpaw sat, and pointed an accusing paw at them. "Does this answer your question?"

Now it was Dawnberry's turn to snort. "Don't be insane, Hawkheart!" She mewed, "How could two apprentices like them ever kill someone in that manner?"

"Just think about it." Hawkheart turned the crowd of cats. "Two loners show up out of nowhere, seemingly innocent at first. Then, Barkpelt states that she doesn't think that they belong FrostClan. Nothing happens, for a while at least. But those two traitorous loners are keeping a grudge against the elder who thought they didn't belong. Once they got enough training, they struck out."

Hawkheart padded over to Moonpaw, hissing at her in rage. "And this little she-cat here was the only one around Barkpelt. She told us about the murder, and there was no other witness than her. She must have killed her! She must have!"

"Someone restrain him, please." Icestar called, and a large black Tom rose up, darting toward Hawkheart with fierce green eyes. He wrestled Hawkheart to the ground, which wasn't very easy. It took the Tom a few minutes to shove Hawkheart down onto the ground on his belly, but eventually the Tom won out.

"Thank you, Shadowfur." Dawnberry let out a small sigh of relief.

Icestar jumped down from the rock, striding over to the still struggling Hawkheart that writhed underneath of Shadowfur. Shadowfur slid out his claws, ready to slash at Hawkheart's back, but Icestar shook his head.

"There is no need for unnecessary bloodshed." The leader mewed, bending down to Hawkheart's level. "And there is also no need to jump to false conclusions."

"Now, hang on, Icestar." Mintcloud stood up, glaring at Icestar with the cold, light green eyes that gave him his name. "We shouldn't just dismiss accusations like this. In the off chance that Hawkheart is right on this, then we will have just skipped over our culprit."

The medicine cat turned to Moonpaw, who was trembling and burying her face into her brother's shoulder fur. "But I seriously doubt that Moonpaw could have done something so severe and awful."

"But that doesn't dismiss her brother!" Hawkheart ventured, earning a sharp hiss from Shadowfur.

Mintcloud flicked his tail toward Sunpaw. "He could very well be the culprit. That fact is true." His gaze turned dull as he turned to the rest of FrostClan, his tone somber. "But, aren't we all suspects here?"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for a new one. Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome back! Enjoy this chapter! It's one of the longer ones too. Yay!**

* * *

For the next five moons, tempers flared, and many cats had anxiety attacks and nervousness when they had to sit guard duty at night by themselves. It seemed that one murder was all it took to drive a Clan to madness. Somehow, Sunpaw and Moonpaw had still gotten enough training needed to complete their apprenticeships.

Sunpaw padded out of the apprentice den, yawning. His orange pelt gleamed in the morning sunlight. Sunpaw and Moonpaw had both grown much since they first joined the Clan. Sunpaw was now almost the size of the adult warriors, and he was just starting to build some muscle in his limbs.

Moonpaw had turned into a lithe, pretty she-cat. Her blue eyes had doubled in intensity, and Sunpaw had noticed that the new apprentices that were Silverfur's kits, Cloudpaw, Waterpaw, and Littlepaw, were hanging around Moonpaw quite often. Since they were all toms, there would definitely be some competition if they ever started to fall in love with Moonpaw. Of course, Sunpaw would always keep watch over his sister, just to make sure she picked the right tom in the end. That is, if she wanted to find mate at all.

"Sunpaw!" Icestar called the apprentice, nodding to Sunpaw as he turned. "Great news."

The leader padded toward Sunpaw, purring. "I've decided to make your warrior ceremonies today! It's been six moons since you've started training, and I think you both are more than ready to become warriors."

Sunpaw gasped, his eyes wide in awe. "T-Thanks!" He stammered, turning away from the leader for a moment. "I've got to go tell Moonpaw now!"

Icestar nodded, then turned to a group of warriors that were chatting together. "You all!" He called, "Go out on a hunting patrol. We need the prey." Sunpaw saw the leader exit the camp as well, but that didn't seem like such a surprise. All cats loved to hunt, after all.

"Did someone say my name?" Moonpaw strode over to where Sunpaw was, the three new apprentices on her tail. Moonpaw turned her head, hissing sharply at the young cats. "Leave me alone, please! You've followed me around all day. Give me some space, will you?"

Cloudpaw sighed, nudging his brothers toward the apprentice den. Littlepaw and Waterpaw followed, dragging their tails behind them in a dejected manner.

"Now, what did you say?" Moonpaw sat down, curling her tail neatly around her paws and pricking her ears.

"We're going to become warriors today!" Sunpaw exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Really?! That's great!" Moonpaw got back onto her paws and nuzzled her brother fondly. "When will we be named?"

"Right now." Icestar padded back into camp, and Sunpaw noticed that the patrol had already left.

"Cats of FrostClan, gather and hear my words!" Icestar clambered onto the rock, waiting for the Clan to gather. "Sunpaw, Moonpaw, please come up here as well."

Moonpaw dashed over, Sunpaw following. As they both climbed up the rock, Sunpaw saw that Icestar's white paws were red with fresh blood. He shrugged to himself, assuming that Icestar had caught a mouse of something and failed to wipe his paws on the grass.

"Moonpaw, please step forward." Icestar beckoned for the apprentice with his tail. Moonpaw walked forward shakily, trembling with nervousness and excitement.

"Moonpaw, you have completed your six moons of training, and you are ready to become a strong, noble warrior that FrostClan can be proud of."

Icestar raised his head to the sky, smiling softly. "Moonpaw, is it your wish to become a warrior, to follow the ways of the Warrior Code, and to protect your Clan and Clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

"It is." Moonpaw breathed.

"Then, I asked that StarClan bless you, and help you to be the best warrior that you can possibly be." Icestar bent down slightly, resting his head on top of Moonpaw's. "From this moment forward, you shall be known as Moonfrost. Serve your Clan well."

Moonfrost purred happily, licking Icestar's shoulder in respect. "Thank you, Icestar. I will not fail you, I swear on my life."

Icestar's smile disappeared for a moment, but came back so quickly that Sunpaw didn't know if he had seen it leave his face or not.

"Sunpaw, please step forward." Icestar nodded to the orange apprentice. Moonfrost brushed past her brother as she jumped down form the rock, as if she were giving him some encouragement.

"Sunpaw, is it your wish to become a warrior, to follow the ways of the Warrior Code, and to protect your Clan and Clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

Sunpaw nodded, trying to sound as confident as possible. "It is."

Icestar nodded, continuing on. "Then, I asked that StarClan bless you, and help you to be the best warrior that you can possibly be." Icestar rested his head on Sunpaw's, purring softly as he continued. "From this moment forward, you shall be known as Sunfire. Serve your Clan well, and make me proud to call you one of my warriors."

Sunfire licked Icestar's shoulder in respect, stepping back and jumping off of the rock to stand beside Moonfrost in front of the Clan.

"Moonfrost! Sunfire! Moonfrost! Sunfire!"

A terrified yowl suddenly broke the cheerful moment.

"Help! Mintcloud!" The patrol darted back inside of the camp. Dawnberry, the leader of the patrol, gasped in pure fear.

"It's Hawkheart!" She mewed, "He's... He's been found..." She paused for a moment, unable to force the words out of her mouth.

"Dead..."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Come back next time to find out what happens next! bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter! **

**(Should probably renew my disclaimer) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warrior Cats! Only my OCs. **

* * *

"What?!" Moonfrost mewed in shock, turning to her brother. She could see her own fear reflected in his eyes.

The rest of the patrol was already dragging Hawkheart's limp body into camp. Mintcloud rushed over, shoving the warriors away. He bent down, pressing his paws to Hawkheart's slashed and bloody throat to see if he could get a pulse, any sign of life.

But he found none. Hawkheart had died long before the patrol had found him, and his body was already cold to the touch. His eyes stared up sightlessly at the sky, which was beginning to darken with storm clouds. It seemed that Hawkheart had been killed in the same manner as Barkpelt. His throat had been slashed open, with smaller cuts littering his sides and face, meaning that he had put up a struggle before he was killed.

"It's a sign, a sign I tell you!"

Every cat turned their head to find the owner of the voice that had just shouted. It came from outside the elder's den, from the mouth of probably the oldest cat in all of FrostClan. Named Blindeye by his mother before she rejected him, because he had been born blind at birth. His wiry, light brown pelt was ragged and covered with fleas and ticks, but he let no apprentice come near to help. His clouded amber eyes still showed wisdom that was unmatched by any other cat in the Clan.

"It's a sign." Blindeye mewed again in a raspy voice, quieter this time when he realized he had managed to get the Clan's attention.

"What do you mean, Blindeye?" Dawnberry asked, and Icestar nodded in agreement.

"Yes, what do you mean exactly?" Icestar asked thoughtfully, cocking his head to one side.

"What do you think I mean, you flea-brains!" Blindeye snarled, lashing his nearly bare tail in frustration. "Didn't you notice the signs? I'm blind, and even I noticed them! Hawkheart being murdered by an unknown being, the air smelling of a nasty storm..." Blindeye sniffed the air, snapping his head in Moonfrost and Sunfire's direction.

"Those two are bad omens! StarClan is angry that they have been accepted into FrostClan, and now we are paying for it in the spilling of our Clanmates' blood."

Everyone was silent as they processed those words. All of their heads swiveled in Sunfire and Moonfrost's direction, an occasional angry hiss cutting through the silence.

Only Icestar didn't look suspicious. "This is absurd!" He mewed, padding over and standing in between Sunfire and Moonfrost. "Do you really think that these loners could ever do such a thing? What reason would they have?"

"Are you forgetting what happened when they were first introduced, Icestar?" Blindeye asked, tilting his head to one side and fixing his blind gaze on the leader. "Hawkheart objected to their induction, and so did Barkpelt. They are getting rid of all those who oppose them. He also accused Moonfrost of murdering Barkpelt five moons ago. They had plenty of time to plot his murder as well."

Blindeye staggered back onto his paws, grunting as he felt his limbs ache underneath the strain. "And if it isn't them, then I've got a few more cats who I suspect..." He still kept his gaze on Icestar, making the white Tom feel uncomfortable for a few heartbeats. "I'll figure it out, don't you worry."

Blindeye limped into the elder's den, leaving the meeting. "And if I don't, someone else will."

Icestar chuckled, shrugging the whole thing off. He wrapped his tail around Sunfire's shoulders, putting on one of his signature friendly smiles, and addressed the Clan once again. "Now, now, let's not get any crazy ideas planted in our minds. I know that these cats did not, nor will they ever, kill anyone."

Icestar turned his head toward Sunfire, still wearing that smile that was now looking very fake to Sunfire. "Isn't that right, Sunfire?"

Sunfire nodded. "It is." He mewed, his eyes drifting back to Hawkheart's body that still lied in the center of camp. Sunfire noticed that Icestar barely reacted to Hawkheart's death at all, except for a small gasp when it was first announced.

And Sunfire knew that Moonfrost could sense that something was off too. She kept shooting Sunfire looks of nervousness and anxiety, as if she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Well, let's not get too solemn over Hawkheart's death." Icestar continued, "Let us be grateful that we have received two, perfect FrostClan warriors! Thank you, StarClan."

Sunfire could hear Dawnberry meow something to Mintcloud as the Clan began to disperse. "Is he completely insane? How could he just shrug off a warrior's death like that?"

Sunfire thought the same thing, and he stole one last glance at Icestar before shrugging the leader's tail off. He padded away, heading for the warrior's den beside Moonfrost. Icestar watched them go, still smiling. He even smiled when he picked up Hawkheart's body with Dawnberry and Shadowfur, and hauled the body out to be buried.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Thanks for reading this one. Bye for now, another chapter coming out soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Moonfrost!" Sunfire whispered, poking Moonfrost's side with a paw. Moonfrost groaned, rolling over in her nest and turning away from Sunfire.

"Moonfrost! I need to talk to you!" Sunfire whispered again, louder this time. Moonfrost still didn't respond. Sunfire let out a quiet hiss of frustration. "Fine, be that way." He mewed, stomping out of the warrior den.

The moon shone brightly overhead, its glow illuminating the entire camp. It seemed like FrostClan had turned into StarClan's hunting grounds, the place that Mintcloud had told him about once, since Silverfur claimed she was too busy to tell him about it.

Across the camp, Blindeye was sitting outside of the elder's den, his sightless eyes staring straight ahead. Before Sunfire was anywhere near him, Blindeye greeted the warrior with a grunt.

"Sunfire." Blindeye dipped his head, though he didn't seem particularly happy to speak to Sunfire.

Sunfire nodded in return, sitting down beside the elder. "Blindeye, I want to talk to you about something."

"It's about the murders, isn't it?" Blindeye questioned, turning his head to Sunfire.

"H-How did you know?" Sunfire asked, a little surprised by this.

Blindeye snorted, flicking his tail in contempt. "I've been alive for more moons than you can count. I can just tell what someone needs to say when it needs to be said. Now, speak."

Sunfire took a breath, nodding. "Well, I suppose it's just curiosity, but... Do you really think that Moonfrost and I killed Hawkheart and Barkpelt?"

Blindeye snorted again, shaking his head. "No, of course I don't think that. Though, these murders to seem to point directly to you and your sister. I simply said that Hawkheart and Barkpelt's deaths were signs that you should have never been brought here. Someone else is obviously doing the killings, though I'm not sure who."

Sunfire pricked his ears in interest. "So, you are suspicious of someone, then?"

"I've got a few cats in mind. I hate to say it, but I'm not going to let you and Moonfrost off the hook just yet. But one cat in particular seems very off." Blindeye scratched the ground lightly with his paw, thinking. "And I'm sure that whoever the culprit is, they'll come after me next."

Sunfire gasped. "But, aren't you afraid of being killed? By your own Clanmate too! Doesn't that bother you?"

Blindeye shrugged, flicking an ear. "Not really. I've lived a thorough, long life. I think that when my time comes, it'll be for the best. I'm ready to die."

Blindeye sighed, hanging his head. "Sunfire, before I die, which will be soon, I want you to promise me something."

Sunfire leaned forward to hear Blindeye more clearly. "Yes, anything."

"Check between my claws when you find my body."

Sunfire didn't know what to say. "What? Why?"

"Because it'll give away who my killer is!" Blindeye exclaimed. "I knew loners were dumb, but not this mouse-brained!"

"Alright," Sunfire nodded, "I'll do it. You can count on me."

* * *

"Mintcloud?" Moonfrost's voice echoed through the medicine den, waking the white medicine cat. Mintcloud sat up in his nest, yawning loudly.

"Hm? Oh, Moonfrost. Are you alright? Is someone hurt?"

Moonfrost shook her head, looking down awkwardly at her paws and shuffling them back and forth uncomfortably. "Um, no... I just, you know... Wanted to talk to you about something..."

Mintcloud frowned, sighing and getting to his paws. "This is about the murders, right?"

Moonfrost nodded. "Well, not just the murders, but the victims. When they brought Hawkheart's body into camp, I smelled something on him... Something... Familiar."

Mintcloud shrugged indifferently. "Oh, that? I've known about that scent ever since this whole thing started. It was on Barkpelt, too. It was Icestar's scent."

"But how come I couldn't smell that? Why couldn't any cat smell it?!"

"Being a medicine cat, my sense of smell is very advanced. It needs to be, because I need my sense of smell to do my job correctly."

Moonfrost felt a shiver run through her spine. Icestar was the murderer? No, it couldn't be... "What? That kind cat that took us in as kits, and raised us as warriors?!" She gasped. Then, her fur fluffed up, and her eyes glowed with rage. "If you know this, why didn't you alert the Clan?!"

"Because I didn't want to put the Clan into a state of panic." Mintcloud shot back, his gaze hardening. "Can you imagine what would happen if the Clan were to find out that their leader was the murderer? They'd go crazy! And, Icestar isn't a kind, caring cat. He's a ruthless killer. I've seen his behavior before, and I'd like to just forget about it."

"So you'll just sit back and let more cats die, just to save them from panicking?!" Moonfrost looked shocked, and she turned her head away. "I can't even look at you."

"Moonfrost, you cannot tell anyone about this." Mintcloud warned.

Moonfrost snorted, turning around and walking out of the den. "I'll do what I want to! If I want to tell others, then I will! And don't you dare try to stop me, or you'll have another murderer on your paws!"

* * *

**Things are starting to heat up now... Find out what happens next soon! Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Welcome back, everyone! This next chapter is now out! Enjoy!**

* * *

Moonfrost yawned, blinking open her eyes. Sunlight filtered into the warrior den, nearly blinding her as her eyes adjusted to the sudden change. Moonfrost turned her head, scanning the den for her brother. Sunfire's nest was empty though, so he must have gone outside to the fresh-kill pile. In fact, everyone's nest was empty.

Moonfrost's eyes widened as she sat up in her nest. Now, she could see blood splattered everywhere, and pools of blood filled each cats' nest. Moonfrost let out a screech, racing out of the den in terror.

"Sunfire! Mintcloud! Dawnberry!" She began shouting names, trying to get someone to help.

Moonfrost could see her brother hunched over the fresh-kill pile. She ran over to him, nudging him frantically. "Sunfire, Sunfire!" She wailed, "Help!"

When Sunfire didn't respond, Moonfrost pushed the tom over. She gasped and shrieked when she saw her brother's face. His eyes gazed back blankly at Moonfrost, his face covered with blood. His throat had a gash in it, and blood still trickled out of the wound. Moonfrost pushed the body away and backed up, shaking uncontrollably.

Behind her, Icestar appeared, his eyes gleaming wildly and his white pelt stained red. His sharp claws unsheathed, and he stared at Moonfrost, a smile appearing on his face.

"Don't tell!" He warned, "Don't tell!" Icestar stepped closer to Moonfrost, raising a paw, his claws glinting in the sunlight. Moonfrost screamed as the claws made contact with her flesh, ripping through it easily.

And then, she woke up.

Moonfrost started and sat upright in her nest, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow. Her heart was thudding erratically in her chest, and she fought for breath as she tried to slow it down.

Outside of the den, she could see Sunfire sharing a piece of fresh-kill with one of the warriors, named Snowtail. The two cats had grown a sort of friendship, even if Snowtail's brother, Snaketail, disapproved.

"Sunfire." Moonfrost called to her brother as she padded over to where the two warriors sat. "I, um, need to talk to you... Now."

Sunfire nodded, a worried feeling clawing around in his belly. Moonfrost never acted nervously like this, especially when talking to him. He turned his orange head to Snowtail, sighing. "Sorry, Snowtail. I have to deal with something at the moment."

Snowtail nodded his head in understand. "It's alright, I get it." He got to his paws, turning to leave. Before he did, though, he nudged Sunfire's shoulder and winked at him.

"I bet it's about Moonfrost choosing a tom to be with. She's pretty popular with those apprentices." Sunfire smiled uneasily, shrugging. Snowtail waved his tail, retreating to the warrior den to rest and digest his meal.

Moonfrost walked quickly over to the camp entrance, and she sat down, waiting impatiently for Sunfire to join her. She craned her neck, making sure no one else was around to hear her.

"Okay, what's bothering you?" Sunfire asked, "I'm all ears."

"It's about the murders." Moonfrost mewed, shuffling her paws uneasily.

"What?" Sunfire pressed on, leaning forward and pricking his ears.

"It's-" Moonfrost began, but suddenly a shockwave seemed to pass through her, making her whole pelt stand on end.

_"Don't tell! Don't tell!" _

Icestar's words from her nightmare echoed in Moonfrost's ears, and she shuddered as she remembered the fear she felt when Icestar's claws made contact with her flesh.

"Moonfrost?" Sunfire called his sister's name, breaking her head out of thoughts. "It's... What?"

"Nothing!" Moonfrost shook off the feeling. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't bring herself to give Icestar away. Part of her wanted to turn him in, but another part of her wanted to defend him, and believe he wasn't the killer than Mintcloud said he was.

"Nothing?" Sunfire didn't sound convinced. "Moonfrost, you seemed so concerned back there, and you brought be all the way over here in private, just to tell me that nothing is wrong? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Moonfrost whimpered, flattening her ears. What could she say to that? She'd just dig herself a deeper hole if she lied again, and she couldn't tell the truth, either. "Well, I..."

"Moonfrost!" Dawnberry's call caused a wave of relief to wash over Moonfrost. "Come on! You're going on the border patrol today."

"Well, I've got to get going!" Moonfrost mewed, backing away from Sunfire. "See ya later!"

Before Sunfire could protest, Moonfrost dashed off, sighing as she got farther and farther away from Sunfire. She couldn't give Icestar away, not after all he had done for them. She couldn't-no, she wouldn't-turn Icestar in.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! The next one will be out soon. Bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Welcome back, everyone! Sorry for the delay. But, now that spring break is finally here, I'll be able to work harder now! So, enjoy!**

* * *

Sunfire sighed, sitting underneath the rock that was in the center of camp. Moonfrost was so confusing and frustrating. She was obviously hiding something from Sunfire, probably about the murders. But, Sunfire just couldn't place his paw on what it was.

"Hey, Sunfire!" Dawnberry's cheerful mew broke him out of his thoughts. Out of the corner of Sunfire's eye, Moonfrost slunk across camp and slipped inside the warrior den without a word. She looked exhausted.

Dawnberry followed Sunfire's gaze, frowning. "Oh, Moonfrost..." She murmured, sighing and sitting down. "I'm so worried about her. She missed three perfectly easy mice today." The deputy tilted her head, staring at Sunfire curiously. "Do you know what's wrong with her? Anything at all would be helpful."

Sunfire shrugged. "She was going to tell me something earlier, but then she just said it was nothing and walked away."

Dawnberry sighed, her amber eyes following Icestar as the leader strolled across camp and entered the warrior den. He looked like something important was on his mind.

"I just hope that whatever it is, she tells someone soon."

* * *

"Ah, Moonfrost!" Icestar greeted the young warrior, whose eyes shot open in surprise.

"I-Ice... s-star?" She stammered, sitting up in her nest quickly. Why did FrostClan's leader want to speak with her?

Icestar flashed Moonfrost one of his smiles, making Moonfrost feel even more uncomfortable. She still partially feared him, ever since she had that frightening nightmare.

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." He mewed casually, sitting down in front of Moonfrost and blocking the entrance to the den in the process. There was no running away from this conversation.

"Oh?" Moonfrost mewed, trying not to sound too scared. "Like what?"

Icestar bent forward, lowering his voice to a hushed whisper. "I know you know that I'm the murderer."

Moonfrost's fur immediately fluffed up along her spine. She flattened her ears, shrinking back into the recesses of the den. "W-What? I don't know anything about-"

"Oh, save it." Icestar flicked his ear, his voice tinged with annoyance. "Don't bother lying. Do you think I didn't notice the way you just suspiciously look at me as I walk past? Or the way your eyes widen and you tense up when I speak to you?"

Moonfrost lowered her gaze, shuffling her paws on the den floor nervously. "So, you're not going to... You know..."

"Kill you?" Icestar seemed shocked by that assumption. "Of course not, my dear! I have an even better job for you. One that is so simple that even the most idiotic of cats can't possibly mess it up."

"What is it?" Moonfrost asked hesitantly, somewhat afraid of what she would get for an answer.

"Well, I'm sure you've guessed that I'm going to kill Blindeye. In fact, I've already done it. Elders are late sleepers, so the Clan isn't suspicious yet. But, they'll find out eventually."

Icestar titled his head, gazing at Moonfrost intently. "What I want you to do, my pretty little she-cat, is simply keep your mouth shut. That means, don't go blabbing about me to your brother, or Dawnberry, or anyone else in this Clan. Keep the secret, and I'll let you keep your life."

Icestar slid out his claws, offering one of his paws to Moonfrost. "So, do we have a deal?"

Moonfrost gulped, afraid of what she was about to do. Could she really lie to her whole Clan? Her eyes flitted upward to stare into Icestar's gleaming green eyes. As much as she wanted to run away from this whole thing, she would never give up her life to Icestar. She was a stronger cat than that, and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Yes, we have a deal."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Bye for now, and thanks for reading this one. Also, thanks for all the support you guys have given me. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Blindeye is dead." Mintcloud murmured, his claws sinking into the earth below him as he watched Blindeye's body be carried out of camp. The elder's eyes seemed to stare back at Mintcloud, making the medicine day's heart feel even heavier.

But, a small glimmer of knowing was hidden in Mintcloud's light green eyes, and if you looked closely enough, you would see that he knew something that no other cat knew. No other cat, that is, except one.

Moonfrost shot Mintcloud an icy look, though Mintcloud couldn't see it. _Maybe if you weren't so foolish, you could have prevented this!" _She thought bitterly, but then reprimanded herself. She was just as responsible for Blindeye's death, and she shouldn't blame Mintcloud for her own faults. Even if she hated to admit that they were her own.

"Sunfire!" Icestar called the orange warrior's name from outside of his den, and Moonfrost immediately pricked her ears. She prayed to StarClan that Icestar wasn't trying to suck Sunfire into his twisted scheme too.

Sunfire gave Moonfrost a questioning look as he padded across the clearing, and Moonfrost realized how worried and nervous she suddenly looked to everyone. And to make matters worse, the whole of the Clan was staring at her.

Moonfrost felt her pelt grow hot in embarrassment, flattening her ears and directing her eyes toward the ground. "S-Sorry," she murmured, trying not to catch anyone's gaze with her own, "I'm just upset about Blindeye, that's all."

"We all are, Moonfrost." Dawnberry mewed sympathetically, brushing her pelt against her former apprentice's. "But, that doesn't mean that everything must be put on hold. This Clan still needs to be fed."

Dawnberry turned her gaze on three warriors. Snowtail, the white Tom that had befriended Sunfire, Nightfur, a small she-cat, and Pollenfur, a slightly larger she-cat compared to Nightpelt.

"You three," Dawnberry mewed, flicking her tail in their direction. "Go on a hunting patrol. We need the prey."

Pollenfur and Nightpelt cast wary glances at one another, as if they were going to protest. Snowtail barged past them, stalking toward the camp entrance. Rage flared in his amber eyes, like small fires.

"When I find that murderer, I'll rip him to shreds!" He roared as he entered the forest. Pollenfur and Nightpelt hurried after him.

"Well, now that that's taken care of..." Dawnberry's eyes flickered over to Moonfrost, whose paws were scratching at the dirt excitedly. Before Moonfrost could say what she was thinking, Dawnberry best her to it.

"I think you should just rest in the warrior den." Dawnberry's mew made Moonfrost's heart sink.

"Alright..." Moonfrost replied, sighing heavily as she entered the warrior den. Sometimes she just wished that she had died with Cinder. Then maybe life wouldn't have to be this hard. There wouldn't be anything to worry about. Just... Nothing. And that was perfectly fine with Moonfrost.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Icestar?" Sunfire asked, poking his head inside Icestar's den. The leader's den was quite large, with moss covering every corner. It must take apprentices days just to clear the moss out, let alone put fresh moss back in.

"Yes." Icestar replied, and Sunfire could see an unreadable emotion in Icestar's eyes. "Please, sit." Icestar beckoned for Sunfire to sit in front of his nest, using his tail to direct the warrior.

"Sunfire, I've been meaning to speak to you about a few things..." As Icestar spoke, he silently slid out his claws.

"Oh?" Sunfire suddenly felt nervous and antsy. He shifted a bit in his place. "What about, sir?"

Suddenly, Icestar lunged at Sunfire, claws outstretched. Sunfire hissed in alarm, falling underneath Icestar.

"Come on, fight back!" Icestar demanded, and Sunfire obeyed, unsheathing his own claws and lashing out with all the strength he could muster.

After some time, Sunfire finally managed to push Icestar away. The leader stumbled a bit, trying to regain his balance. Sunfire took this as an opportunity, and proceeded to lunge at Icestar. He shoved Icestar down to the ground, sinking his claws into Icestar's shoulders to keep him there. Green fire blazed in Sunfire's eyes, and he didn't even feel like himself. He felt like a totally different cat.

Both cats were panting heavily, and Sunfire finally realized what he had done. He was attacking his own leader! Sunfire scrambled off of Icestar, shame flooding over him. It was only self-defense, right? That's what Sunfire hoped it was.

Icestar staggered back onto his paws, a smile on his face. Blood trickled out of claw wounds left by Sunfire in his shoulders. Sunfire had suffered some injuries himself, with blood dripping down from his side and from a scratch on his cheek.

"Well done." Icestar praised, nodding in satisfaction. Sunfire was bewildered.

"But, why did you-" Sunfire began, but Icestar just turned away and flicked his tail.

"Well, that'll be all, Sunfire. Thank you. I'm glad we had this talk."

Sunfire raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get an answer out of Icestar. Shrugging, he limped out of the den. Mintcloud would certainly be suspicious of his injuries, and Sunfire didn't think that he should give the leader away. He'd deal with the cuts himself.

* * *

Back in Icestar's den, the leader was chuckling softly. Then, it burst into full-out laughter. "He's got potential." Icestar murmured to himself. "I'll make a perfect warrior out of him. I just need some time, that's all."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! By the way, Happy early Easter! Only less than three days to go! Bye for now, everyone.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this new chapter! Sorry it's been posted so late, I couldn't wait 'till tomorrow.**

* * *

"Sunfire, wake up!" Moonfrost prodded her brother's side with a sharp paw, earning a loud screech of alarm.

"Moonfrost, what in the name of StarClan did you do that for?!" Sunfire snapped angrily, sitting up and wincing in pain. His wounds had gotten worse, and now they were swollen. Soon, they would get infected.

"Sunfire..." Moonfrost gasped softly, nodding to the cuts and scrapes on Sunfire's sides. "What happened?"

Sunfire turned his head away, not meeting Moonfrost's gaze. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Did you get into a fight?" Moonfrost pressed, examining the wounds gently with a forepaw. "Sunfire, these look bad. You need to see Mintcloud-"

"I don't need to see Mintcloud!" Sunfire yowled, shoving Moonfrost away. A few warriors hissed in annoyance, their slumber now disturbed by Sunfire's outburst.

"What is your problem?!" Moonfrost shot back, her temper flaring. "I'm only trying to help you! You're my brother, Sunfire! As siblings, we have to look out for each other."

"Moonfrost, I'm not a kit anymore. And neither are you!" Sunfire got to his paws, pushing his way out of the warrior den and trying not to yelp as some of the cuts on his side made contact with one side of the den. "Trust me, Moonfrost! I'm fine!"

"Sunfire!" Icestar's commanding voice called to Sunfire from across the camp, and Sunfire limped over to see what it was about.

"You will be going on the hunting patrol this morning, along with Dawnberry, Snaketail, and Shadowfur."

Dawnberry was nudging Snaketail and Shadowfur out of the warrior den, ignoring the hisses and groans of protest.

"Let's go." Dawnberry mewed, nodding toward the camp entrance. "Sunfire, you can lead."

Sunfire froze, tensing his muscles. If Shadowfur, Dawnberry, and Snaketail were to see him limping, or see the cuts...

"I can't!" Sunfire blurted out, and Dawnberry looked confused.

"What do you mean, "you can't?" I told you to lead the patrol, and that's what you're going to do."

Before Sunfire could protest, Dawnberry shoved him forward and knocked the words out of his mouth. "Now get moving!"

* * *

"Mouse-dung!" Snaketail hissed at Sunfire as yet another mouse evaded Sunfire's claws. "Sunfire, what the heck is your problem today?"

"Hey, don't yell at him!" Dawnberry cuffed Snaketail's ear harshly, knocking him off-balance. "He's just been having a bad day."

"Hey, what's with those cuts?" Shadowfur asked, nodding to the wounds that Sunfire had been desperately trying to hide. "They look pretty bad."

Dawnberry gasped as she caught sight of the wounds. "Sunfire, you need to see Mintcloud right away!" She nudged Sunfire in the direction of camp. "Go!"

Sunfire tried to protest. "No, I'm-"

"Fine? You most certainly are not!" Dawnberry snapped, hissing. "Now go before I pick you up like a kit and take you to the medicine den myself!"

* * *

Mintcloud sighed, shaking his head as he finished placing cobwebs on Sunfire's wounds.

"These are old, aren't they?" Mintcloud asked, sighing again as Sunfire nodded sadly. "Who are they from?"

"Uh..."

"Sunfire, don't lie to me. Lying won't solve this problem."

Sunfire hung his head. "Icestar." He mumbled quietly. He couldn't defend his leader anymore. It just wasn't possible.

"Icestar did this?" Mintcloud's eyes blazed with anger, and he stormed out of the den. "Oh, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!"

But when the medicine cat entered the den, all Sunfire could catch was an ear-piercing screech that all the cats heard. Then, all was silent. It stayed that way for a few moments, until some blood started flooding out of Icestar's den, making one cat wail in fear.

Icestar padded out of his den, his face grim, but his eyes gleaming wildly. "Mintcloud has died." He stated simply, then retreated back inside his den, leaving everyone in a state of shock.

"But how?" Pollenfur questioned, "He was only with..." Her eyes suddenly widened in terror. "You!"

"Okay, I can't take this anymore!" Moonfrost yowled, running out of the warrior den, eyes wide. "Icestar is the murderer! I'm sorry I didn't tell!"

With that, she raced out of camp before anyone could stop her. Icestar suddenly darted out of camp as well, Mintcloud's blood fresh on his paws. Sunfire gasped in horror as he saw his leader's claws glinting. He was going to kill Moonfrost! Staggering to his paws and running through the camp, he charged after Icestar. He couldn't let his leader do this!

Many cats were wailing and crying in grief and fear, the realization that their own leader had killed the cats of FrostClan was almost too much to bear. Some cats began running out of the camp in all directions, fear driving them. It seemed like FrostClan had delved into complete madness.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for a new one. And two more days 'till Easter! Bye for now.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Happy Easter, everyone! Enjoy a new chapter today!**

* * *

Sunfire chased after Icestar and Moonfrost, the blood pounding in his ears as he ran. As he followed Icestar's scent, various other scents dragged him away from the path. He chased those new scents instead, only to find something that made his blood run cold.

In front of him was what could only be described as a graveyard. Sunfire could see Barkpelt, Hawkheart, and Blindeye's bodies, tossed together in a rotting heap of flesh and bones. The scent was repulsive and disgusting, and Sunfire began to back away from the scene, unable to bear what he was smelling and seeing.

_"Look between my claws when you find my body." _

The promise he had made to Blindeye echoed in his mind. He couldn't let these innocent cats down. Cautiously, Sunfire padded toward the bodies, holding his breath as he got closer.

Blindeye's body was right in front of him now, and he bent down, placing his own paw on Blindeye's as he tried to peer inbetween the dead elder's claws. Sunfire gasped, his suspicions confirmed. White tufts of fur clogged up Blindeye's claws, and Sunfire hanged his head in defeat. Icestar was definitely the murderer. There was no question about that now.

Sunfire charged back into the forest, a new, indescribable feeling of rage and confusion flooding through him and giving him the energy to keep going.

"SUNFIRE!" Moonfrost's scream for help made him run even faster, his paws thudding on the ground as he ran.

"Ah, hello, Sunfire..." Icestar mewed casually, bringing Sunfire skidding to a halt. Icestar stood in front of Sunfire, blocking him from going any further. Just behind Icestar stood Moonfrost, who was cringing in fear, her ears flattened on her head.

"I knew you'd come." Icestar chuckled, sitting down and acting as if nothing was wrong.

"S-Sunfire..." Moonfrost mewed softly, but Sunfire wasn't focused on her now. His green gaze was fixed on Icestar, who was beginning to groom himself in boredom.

"Get away from her." Sunfire ordered, and Icestar flicked his ears up in surprise.

"And when did I give you the authority to order others around? Dawnberry barely has that privilege, and the only reason she does is to organize patrols." Icestar smirked, standing up and flexing his claws. "I'm sure that you have many other questions, is that correct?"

"Why did you kill those cats?" Sunfire asked, lashing his tail. "They were innocent!"

"And weak." Icestar added, rolling his eyes. "They were imperfect, and they did not deserve to be part of FrostClan, the strongest and most perfect of Clans."

"But two of them were elders!" Sunfire objected, his anger growing. "They were too old to give anymore service."

"Exactly. I say, when a warrior becomes too old or injured to the point where they cannot fulfill their duties any longer, they should be eliminated. It's only fair."

"How is that fair?"

"If only you saw it my way, Sunfire." Icestar stepped closer to Sunfire, sighing and shaking his head in disappointment. "But, don't worry. I'll make you the perfect warrior. You'll see, I'll do it."

"Fine, make me your perfect warrior! I don't care." Sunfire's gaze shifted over to Moonfrost. "Just... Don't hurt her."

Icestar snickered, turning his back to Sunfire. "I told you, Sunfire. This Clan needs to be perfect and strong. Strong enough to overcome anything that is thrown at them." Icestar towered over Moonfrost, glaring down at her. "Strong enough to keep a promise."

"I... I don't understand..." Sunfire stammered.

"Moonfrost here failed to keep my secret. I told her that I was the murderer, and if she kept that secret, she'd be allowed to live."

Icestar raised a paw, lashing out at Moonfrost with his claws. The blow struck Moonfrost's ear, and it immediately started to bleed. Moonfrost yelped in pain, staggering backward to avoid the oncoming blows.

"She betrayed my trust, and now she must die. Just like all the other imperfect slobs that inhabit FrostClan."

"Stop it!" Sunfire raced forward, shoving Icestar to the ground. "I won't let you hurt her! Not today, not tomorrow," He lunged for Icestar's throat, his teeth bared. "Not ever!"

Icestar didn't seem concerned at all. He simply pushed Sunfire off with surprising strength, and pinned the orange furred warrior down. Icestar's claws hooked brutally into Sunfire's shoulders, making the warrior yowl in agony.

"Oh, you're not letting me?" Icestar laughed in Sunfire's face, his breath reeking of blood and crowfood. "You're not letting me?! HAHA!" The leader burst out into full laughter, the kind of laughter that mentally insane cats have before they go off the deep end.

"I sheltered you, gave you a home, and this is how you repay me?!" Icestar roared, lashing out mercilessly with his claws. Blood flew in the air, the grass around them turning red.

"I'm sorry, Sunfire." Icestar whispered, leaning down, his teeth ghosting over Sunfire's throat. "I failed to make a perfect warrior out of you. Forgive me."

"NO!" Moonfrost screamed, and she kept screaming as blood sprayed out of Sunfire's throat like a dark red fountain. "NO!" Moonfrost raced toward Icestar, battering him with fierce blows of her claws. "NO!" She kept screeching in rage, forcing Icestar to step away from Sunfire and fight her instead.

"Now, I have to deal with you!" Icestar shouted, lunging forward and pushing Moonfrost to the ground. "My Clan will be perfect!"

A series of loud banging noises suddenly rang out across the forest, making the birds in the trees flutter away in fright. Icestar laughed softly, his eyes wide and his stare now blank and glazed. He fell over on his side like a pile of bricks, not moving. A scarlet river of blood poured out of large holes in his back, and he twitched a few times before going completely limp.

Moonfrost gasped, trying to regain her breath. She craned her neck, seeing two Twolegs standing among the thick bushes and trees. They seemed to be very angry, stomping away without even checking to see if Icestar was alright. They had mistaken his white pelt for that of a rabbit's, much like they had accidentally shot Snowflake long ago.

"Shouldn't he have eight lives left?" Moonfrost murmured to herself. "But... I guess not even he can recover from those injuries." She got to her paws, watching the Twolegs go. She silently thanked their stupidity, the stupidity that had saved her life.

"Sunfire!" Moonfrost ran over to her brother's still body, her paws searching him for any signs of life, any pulse to signify that he wasn't lost.

But she found none.

Moonfrost crumpled to the ground slowly, sobbing quietly as she buried her muzzle in her brother's fur. She could feel the warmth being sucked out of his body.

"I'm sorry, Sunfire," She whispered in her brother's ear, her tears staining his pelt, "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. I'm sorry to say that there will probably only be one more after this. But, let's not be sad! Bye for now, and the next chapter will be out soon!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy the final chapter of Sun and Moon. And there is an IMPORTANT NOTE at the bottom of this chapter, so please read!**

* * *

The following day, a slight drizzling of rain began to fall from the darkened sky. All of the FrostClan cats were huddled together in front of the rock in the center of camp, many crying and shuddering uncontrollably. The murders had definitely taken their toll on FrostClan, and it would be a while before they fully recovered.

On top of the rock stood Dawnberry. She had yet to receive her nine lives, but she didn't want to leave her Clan at the time.

"Cats of FrostClan!" She yowled, her voice echoing across the camp, strong and powerful. "Sunfire, the noble warrior that tried to protect Moonfrost, his sister, is now gone. May he rest in peace with StarClan."

The cats bowed their heads, participating in a moment of silence for their fallen Clanmate. Many of the cats had grown to like and even admire Sunfire, and he had managed to become a rather respected member of the Clan, even if he didn't think so.

"But, even though this is a sad time, we must also be happy, and joyful. Icestar, the ruthless murderer that killed our fellow Clanmates because of his twisted view of a perfect Clan, is now dead. And so, the murder spree is now over."

Dawnberry turned her head, her amber eyes directed toward Moonfrost. The black she-cat pawed at the ground nervously behind Dawnberry, and it was clear something important had to be said.

"Moonfrost, you may come up and speak." Dawnberry nodded her head, stepping back as Moonfrost stepped forward.

"Thank you, Dawnberry." Moonfrost mewed. "FrostClan, I have some news." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I have decided to leave FrostClan, and continue my life as a loner, like my mother and father before me."

A collective gasp rippled through the Clan.

"I know, it's shocking." Moonfrost agreed, "But... I just can't live here anymore. I can't bear to live in a place that killed my brother. It just... brings back bad, awful memories that I don't want to stir up." Her eyes widened, realizing what she had said. "N-Not that you all aren't incredible cats! I love all of you. It's just..." She looked down at her paws, not knowing what else to say.

"I think I know what this is." Dawnberry meowed, stepping forward again. "You also want to keep the memory of your parents alive, am I right?"

Moonfrost nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Well then," Dawnberry flicked her tail, "You may leave FrostClan, Moonfrost, but you will never truly be gone. Your spirit and determination will live on here for eternity. And if you ever need any help along the way, and if you wish to return when you become too old to care for yourself properly, you will always be welcome back."

Moonfrost purred softly, jumping down from the rock. "Thank you, Dawnberry." She turned her head toward her Clanmates. "Thank you, everyone."

The cats all stepped to the side, making a pathway for Moonfrost to walk. She finally reached the end of the path, and stood in front of the camp enterance. "Goodbye." She waved her tail, and each cat waved their tails in unison.

Taking one last look at the camp, at all the faces she had come to know and love, at the dens that she had called her home, she slipped out of the camp enterance.

"Goodbye, FrostClan."

* * *

**And with that, this story is officially over. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this story, and those who helped me along with it. Before I go, I want to ask something. I'm a little stuck on new ideas for a fanfiction, so if you have any good ideas, maybe we could do a collaboration together? If you do want to, just PM me and I'll get back ASAP. Anyway, thanks a lot, and bye for now!**


End file.
